The Rush in Slow Motion
by Mirra Mirra
Summary: And now his mistake would drive the castle’s population of dustbunnies into extinction. Though, maybe one or two would survive the maids’ mad dash though the castle. PART TWO of Return.


Sequel to _Sometimes Wishes Need A Little Help _

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Get that? Nothing. I'm legally incapable of owning anything. In truth, my _parents _own _me_.

* * *

Van found himself hiding in the palace library for the fifth time in two weeks. And, hidden among the cobwebs and ever growing dust-bunnies that had found shelter in an abandoned corner, the young king could only wonder at what had taken him so long for the visit.

Everyone within the castle, from the always-bubbling court to the palace guards, had something to do in hellish pace. Every hall was filled with squabbling and laughter, no corner of the entire capital receiving any amount of rest from the frenzy.

Except, of course, the Fanelian castle's oldest archives of the library; the room's numerous dust-bunny families remaining completely unaware of the ruckus outside.

Though, Van knew, this small fragment of peace would soon be ripped from his white-knuckled grasp, and his poor, dusty friends would then be no more.

The chair squeaked as he settled into it, the thinning red velvet sending up a slight cloud of dust.

"Dear Gods, what have I done?"

His groan went unanswered, but he knew the answer. He, the still young King, had royally screwed up.

And now his mistake would drive the castle's population of dust-bunnies into extinction. Though, maybe one or two would survive the maids' mad dash though the castle.

Everyone was doing that as of late.

Sprinting from _Here_ to _There_, then back _Here_ again because they had forgotten to bring something _There_ and then to somewhere else entirely because they had forgotten what they were doing _There_ in the first place.

Van chuckled darkly. It felt as though he might vanish in all the crazy frenzy that been had started, albeit unknowingly, by his own hand.

But he wasn't rushing, and didn't feel the urge to dash around and cause more problems than he was fixing in a blind attempt to get things done. Never had he truly been driven to run at full speed for the sake of running. It was a waste of energy that could be used elsewhere.

Running at a frenzied, haphazard pace wasn't in his tastes.

Van enjoyed flying, souring. A slow pace that used little energy and let the flier see what was happening in the world. And that was probably why he was settled in with his dust bunnies, even while the rest of his kingdom had become a hive of very aggravated bees.

There was talking outside the door, which was hidden from view by a great many bookshelves. The person was obviously irritated, their volume loud enough to be heard despite the thick wood door.

"Where is she? We need her for the fitting! And where's Lord Van?"

Merle's tone was bossy, though not bratty. Her voice had changed a while before Hitomi had returned, becoming rich and slightly seductive, matching with her taste of loose but somehow clingy clothing.

Listening, another voice joined his old friend's: a young man, Van knew him to be a guard and second son to the leader of a local Cat village. Before Hitomi's arrival, Van had been beside himself with worry as Merle changed young men like she did moods, at an alarmingly fast rate.

But his worry had been for nothing. Only a few well-placed words after her arrival, Hitomi had tamed Merle's ever-changing tastes. She had told Van that the younger girl had simply been lonely, and that her race had affected the boys' sincerity.

That had been one of the few things that he and his now permanent guest could discuss upon Hitomi's unexpected arrival.

After the initial excitement of her return, the constant celebrations and shy smiles, Van had been terrified to find that he was, yet again, awkward around the green-eyed beauty.

They didn't actually know each other, and that drove them both to the brink of awkwardness. When they had separated, both had said pretty words that had seemed to fit with the circumstance.

But that was what they were.

Pretty words with absolutely no experience behind them to make them genuine or to prove them true.

Van knew he loved Hitomi; the urge to say so wouldn't be there if he didn't. But they had needed time to work things out and prepare to meet the other half way.

And time apart was rather difficult to find when living under the same roof.

Over the course of a year, however, with prods and pushes from friends shoving them into close contact, they had finally clicked.

Now Van found himself reminiscing in an almost abandoned room, sitting with the ever-silent dust-bunnies.

If he listened hard enough, he could still hear Merle talking, having obviously calmed down and moved down the hall, and made a note to thank What's-His-Name later.

Maybe he would actually give them permission to court so that they could stop trying to keep the affair behind his back.

Though the thought brought a bout of protectiveness to his gut, Van swallowed down and stood. The boy had saved him from Merle's wrath, and seemed well off enough to handle her.

They were talking down the hall, the boy far too close to be proper by any standards, and Merle was positively beaming at something the boy had said.

Kavicky, Van now remembered, was covered in a shaggy amount of all black fur, with shining blue eyes. His left ear was pierced with a silver ring, giving him an appearance that clashed with his kind nature.

The young king gave a gentle, if slightly impatient cough as the boy leaned even further foreword to-

Merle gasped at the site of Van, quickly shoving the poor boy to the side and curtsied to her friend in the informal manner that she had always used when no others of major importance were watching. Kavicky tipped sideways before catching himself before falling and tried to look somewhat proper, standing to the side a bowing low.

Van decided to humor them until after dinner. Then, Van suppressed a smile, he would have fun.

"I was needed for something, Merle?"

The slight embarrassment vanished, replaced with a huffy, angered glare. Van fought the urge to wince away slightly: he had, once again, sabotaged himself with words.

"You heard me? Where were you hiding? I've been looking for you all day!"

A hand slipped around his wrist, and then they were leaving the quiet wing of the place, and into the busy main halls. Kavivky had remained bowing until their departure, and had most likely left to his guard duties.

Merle released his hand for propriety's sake, leaving him feeling open to the hustling stream of people as the doors opened.

They had stepped out into the main hall, and everyone gave a low bow when he passed, then continuing on in their dash this way and that, becoming a strange blur of color and noise.

Merle still stomped ahead, slipping around people and moving objects with ease until they reached an extra room that was usually left empty for the servers at any large feast. Now it was filled with fabrics and people wielding scissors and pins and measuring tapes.

"Oh good, it looks like they just finished Hitomi." She didn't use the term 'Lady,' like the rest of the kingdom had caught on to doing.

Van raised his head, catching a glimpse of green eyes and blonde hair. She smiled and waved happily, but slipped away faster than any of the others in the room.

Hitomi had always loved running, dashing through her problems whole-heartedly. And she was good at it, keeping her head when the others had simply become insane.

Merle pulled him back to reality with a loud, throat-clearing cough that sounded mildly mocking of his own in the corridor. "This," She gestured to an old man, tall and lanky with a sharp nose in cloths that made him look like an over colored peacock, "Is the cloths maker, Emeral of Asturia."

The man bowed low, his heavily gold clad fingers glinting as he dramatically gestured with a long arm. "Hullo, Sire. Shall we begin?"

A simple nod and Van was lost in a whirlwind of colored fabrics, crests and traditional armor. He wouldn't surface for quiet a while: there were problems with the dinner, entertainment for the party had yet to be decided and a certain room had yet to be cleaned of dust-bunnies.

* * *

The sensation was dizzying, and Van found himself becoming lost. The deed was done, the act committed and written down into history.

Their wedding had gone off with little to no error.

The guests had been accommodated for brilliantly, and all had been to the ceremony. Van and Hitomi had recited the traditional vows to both each other and the people, a small crowning ceremony also showing Hitomi's acceptance as their Queen, and bearer of the future King. The clothing had been ready and well made for the ceremony, and other clothing had been prepared for the formal celebration afterward.

Even the food and entertainment had been well planned, despite the fact that they had almost lost a few acrobats during the beginning of the celebration.

Music flitted through the ballroom's large glass doors, wide open to show the balcony and the tended royal garden beneath. He stepped outside for a breather, stepping outside to calm his nerves in the cool late night air.

Soon, it would be customary for the newlyweds to excuse themselves. The pure terror running through his system was only bearable because he was still buzzing and numbed from the previous ceremony.

She had looked so happy, so beautiful. Her hair had been down, with a few strands braided and pulled back to loop around her head and braid together in the back, the tresses having grown past her shoulders; they had left her face free of cosmetics, only painting her lips with a clear liquid that made them shine.

Never before had Van thought that wine red and forest green could go together. The nation's color had blended so well with the color that defined her so well. The gold ringlet around her brow only fit with her royal appearance.

The experience had left his mind high and body warm.

But they hadn't talked during the ceremony, hadn't truly had a conversation for quite some time.

Did she feel the same way? Was she as nervous as he was? Did she regret going through with the ceremony?

The constant ramble of thoughts stuttered to a stop as two glove clad arms settled around his chest from behind. He turned in them, grinning down at a set of green eyes. "Hey." Her strange mannerisms were already catching on.

"Hey."

Hitomi's smile was mischievous, her gaze slightly timid but otherwise unwavering. She kissed his nose once and gave his lower lip a small nip at the corner.

Memories of hurried kisses and shyly wandering hands came to mind, with all haste his nervousness vanished. They weren't complete strangers to this upcoming experience.

And Van, the one who loved to soar slowly through the sky, found himself dashing to make an excuse for them to leave the party and retire for the night.

Many crude jokes followed their hurried exit from the room, but they ignored the gleaming eyes and sharp smiles.

All that mattered was the distance they had to travel to the royal wing.

There was no room in their minds for propriety or even the forgotten population of dust-bunnies in the library's corner. It was simply their moment, their wholehearted rush into the future with out glance back.

And Van learned that with the right goal ahead, he didn't mind running so much.

* * *

Oh boy, here it is! Sorry for the long wait on this final installment. I've been very determined to destroy all errors, and I'm afraid I almost massacred the story. Luckily, my favorite little beta Kinyo has, once again, saved the day!

I hope this one holds up to all the expectations of my great reviewers. Thank you all very, very much for your wonderful comments! I'm hoping to get another fic out soon, but it is turning into one of my little pet projects that I have problems letting out into the world. But have no fear; one will be out soon enough!

Tawnyb


End file.
